Harry Potter Meets the Fullmetal Alchemist 2
by AVTRKATARA
Summary: Sequel to my HP meets FMA story. Set 3 years after my first story four years for the HP cast. Sorry about the mix up. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter 1: The Letters & Diagon Alley

Al: "Hurry up Ed! Colonel Mustang said it was urgent."

Ed: "I'm coming," he said as he followed his younger brother, who is a suit of armor. "I don't see what the rush is. It's probably just another goose-chase for the Stone."

Al: "But we should still go, Brother."

Ed: "Fine." he said as he entered East City Head Quarters.

The two brothers walked through the hallways, and stopped in front of Roy's office. Ed reached up and knocked. "Come in." they heard him say. When Ed and Al entered Mustang's office, they saw an owl on his desk holding two thick envelopes in its beak. "Those letters are for you two," Roy said, not bothering to look up from his paperwork. Ed and Al each took the letter with their name on it. They saw that the address was written in emerald green ink. Below the boy's names said:

_Col. R. Mustang's Office_

_East City Military Head Quarters_

_East City, Amestris_

Both boys turned their envelopes over to open them, and saw that they were closed with a wax seal. On the seal was a lion, a badger, an eagle, and a snake all surrounding a large _H._ The brothers opened their letters to find two pieces of thick, yellow parchment. The first paper said:

_Dear Mr. Elric,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of supplies you will need for your stay at our school. Due to your late acceptance, we are allowing you to have classes to catch up with the rest of your year._

_Term starts September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress _

"Is this a joke?" Ed yelled at Roy. "There's no such thing as _magic_!" Roy looked up from his paperwork and said, "Despite what you believe, Hogwarts does exist. I had gone there when I was young. Once in a while, they will accept people from the military and Amestris. Although I'm not sure how, seeing as the school is in England." "England," Ed yelled, "How are we supposed to get to England!" "You'll be taking the train. How else did you expect to travel?" Roy said. Al noticed the supply list. "Where are we supposed to buy our supplies?" he asked. "When you arrive in England, you will search for a small pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Inside, a man by the name of Hagrid will be waiting for you, and he will take you to Diagon Alley. That's where you will buy your supplies." Roy said. "How will we find this 'Hagrid?'" Ed asked. Roy looked at him and smirked. "Don't worry Fullmetal. He is very easy to find. He makes everyone taller than you, seem like they are as short as you, Fullmetal." "What's that supposed to mean?" Ed shot back at Roy. "Nothing." Roy said smiling. He took out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it, then tied it onto the waiting owl's leg. Then the owl flew out of the window and into the horizon.

A few days later, Ed and Al arrived in England. Using the directions Roy had given them, they eventually found the tiny pub. When they entered, they saw a few people wearing cloaks and pointed hats. Some people were reading newspapers that were floating in midair while stirring their coffee with their fingers in the air. Al noticed a large man, who was slightly taller than him, with a scraggly, black beard, and a worn out brown vest. "Excuse me sir?" Al asked, "Are you Hagrid?" The large man looked up and said, "Yes." "Excuse me…ALRIGHT, MOVE IT!" Ed yelled. Everyone was quite taken aback by this midget with a loud voice and a sour attitude. Al just hung his head. "Ed…" "So you're Ed. So I'm guessin' you're Al?" Hagrid asked. "Yes." Al said. "Well, I was expecting a fifth year and a fourth year. Not a first year and a suit of armor." Hagrid said. Ed's eyes went dark. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE HAS TO USE AN ELEVATOR TO GET UP A CURB!" "We should probably get out of here." Hagrid said, a little shaken. He brought the two boys through a back door which led to a small alleyway. "Um, Hagrid? This is a dead end." Al said. "Don't worry." Hagrid said. Then he took his umbrella and tapped it several times. Then the bricks started moving and were rearranging themselves to form an archway. Ed stared at the wall questioningly. To him, it seemed like the wall was performing alchemy on itself. Ed wanted to learn more about the wall, but was pushed through the archway by Al just as it was closing behind them. "Boys, welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said.

How was it? Please R&R!


	2. Shopping

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or Harry Potter. **Warning:** Slight Spoilers

Chapter 2: Shopping 

Ed and Al were shocked by all of the shops in Diagon Alley. There were shops for wands, books, animals, and other assortments of little knick-knacks and thigamajigs.

"Let's go and exchange your money," Hagrid said.

He led the boys to a very large white building with the name 'Gringrotts' carved into the marble. The boys entered and saw a lot of strange creatures handling diamonds, rubies, other jewels, and money. Ed noticed the creatures looked a little bit like Shou Tucker, the Sewing Life Alchemist, looked like when he had transmuted himself into a chimera.

"Um, Hagrid? Just what are these things? Are they chimeras?" Ed asked.

"Chim-e-y-what's? No, these are goblins Ed. They run the bank."

Hagrid walked up to the counter. "I'd like to exchange for some money for Mr.'s Ed and Al Elric." He said.

The creature looked up and said, "Very well. Do you have money to deposit?" Hagrid handed him the lump of gold that Ed had been carrying.

"This is nice. _Very nice,_" the goblin said as he examined the lump, "This is worth 50 Galleons."

The goblin hopped down from the counter holding a sack which he gave to Ed. Ed looked inside the sack and found it was full of large gold coins. Then the goblin handed Hagrid a key, which he put into his vest pocket.

"Come on boys." Hagrid said as he headed toward the doors. The Elrics followed Hagrid outside.

"We migh' as well start with yeh uniforms." Hagrid told the boys, as he led them into a shop called 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.'

Inside they found racks upon racks of robes and cloaks. A woman almost as short as Ed pulled Ed onto a stool.

"Let's get you measured dear. You must be a first year, right?" the woman said.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU DAMN PEOPLE I'M NOT SHORT!" Ed exclaimed.

"Now there is no need for language like that," the woman said a little shakily. "Do you mind taking off your coat and gloves? I need to get your arm measurements."

Ed took off his jacket but was a little hesitant about the gloves. He decided to leave the right glove on. When the woman finished, she gave Ed his clothes and set him off. He came up to Al looking a little sad, then left the store with Al behind him.

"Aren't you goin' to get your robes Al?" Hagrid asked.

"Um…"

"He doesn't need any!" Ed said quickly. "He can just go around school like this."

"Alrigh'" Hagrid said, "he will blend in like tha' I guess."

They next set off to a bookstore called Flourish and Blotts. Ed and Al entered the bookstore and saw shelves upon shelves full of books.

"Just imagine is Sciezka were here, huh Al?" Ed said as he searched for the books on his list.

After Ed found his final book, Defensive Magical Theory, he and Al headed for the counter to pay. Hagrid had waited at the counter for them. Next to him stood a red-haired woman, carrying a pile of books.

"You boys find everything?" Hagrid asked.

"Yep," Al said, while laying the books on the counter.

"Are these the boys you were talking about Hagrid?" The woman looked them over. "They certainly are…different." Ed caught her eye. "Oh, forgive me please. My name is Molly Weasley."

"My name is Alphonse Elric, nice to meet you."

"And I'm his older brother, Edward Elric." Ed didn't think it was okay to mention being an alchemist, at least not yet.

"Well, Molly has invited you to stay with her until term starts," Hagrid said, "So let's hurry and finish the shopping. We'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron, Molly."

The boys left the store with Hagrid in tow. Al wanted to stop at the pet shop, but Ed was against it. Al won him over when he pulled him inside. He bought a brown cat with black patches that he named Koko. Ed bought a brown barn owl and named it Aron. After the pet shop, they went to the Apothecary shop for potions supplies, and stopped for a second in the candy shop.

"The last things on our lists are wands." Al said.

"We're goin' straight to Ollivander's then," Hagrid said on the way to the shop. He stopped in front of the doors, blocking the boy's entrance to the wand shop.

"If yeh don't mind I'm going to stay outside. The guy inside creeps me out." Hagrid said shoving the two boys through the door.

Inside the shop, there were shelves full of small rectangular boxes surrounding a small counter.

"Hello."

"Aah!" Ed screamed when he turned around to see a man with white hair and bright blue eyes, who had seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"I am Mr. Ollivander, welcome to my shop." The man said. "Now, what are your names?"

"I'm Alphonse Elric," Al said.

"And I'm his older brother, Edward."

"Elric…hmm…" Ollivander seemed to be pondering the name. "I don't believe I've ever made a wand for an 'Elric'…oh well. Edward which is your wand hand?"

"My what?"

"Which hand do you write with?"

"Oh." Ed stuck out his right arm. He did sometimes write with his right, even though he had taught himself to use his left, after having the automail surgery.

Ollivander took out a measuring tape and began to measure just like the woman in the robe shop had done, but the tape was measuring by itself as the man went into the backroom.

"Here, try this. Oak and dragon heartstring, 7 inches. Give it a wave." He handed the wand to Ed. To him, it looked like a stick with a fancy handle. He waved it in the air and an array of red and blue sparks flew out.

"Amazing," Al said.

"Hmm…You certainly are unique Edward Elric. I don't believe many people were able to find there wand on the first try." Ollivander said. "Next we will have Alphonse."

Al came up and Ed took his place, newly acquired wand in hand.

"Your wand hand, please?" Ollivander said.

Al held out his right arm, and the tape measured him just like his brother as Ollivander went to get a wand. He came back and said, "Try this. Mahogany and phoenix feather, 10 inches. Wave it." Al waved the wand, and a wisp of green smoke emerged from the tip of it in the shape of a cat.

"Interesting. You two are the only two that are related to have found their wands on the first try. We're expecting some great things from you two boys." Ollivander said.

The boys paid for their wands, and found Hagrid outside who led them to the Leaky Cauldron to find Mrs. Weasley. They found her holding her pile of books and also a long, narrow package wrapped in brown paper.

"Thanks for bringing them here Hagrid. Oh, I forgot to tell you that Ron is a prefect! I was surprised we had enough money for a new broom, even if it is a Cleansweep. Well, follow me boys."

Mrs. Weasley led the boys out to the back of the Leaky Cauldron, where they first saw Diagon Alley.

"Hold each other's hands, and one of you grab mine." Mrs. Weasley said.

Al grabbed Ed's gloved automail hand and Ed grabbed Mrs. Weasley's right hand with his left. Then Mrs. Weasley grabbed an old dustbin and there was an odd pulling feeling. Ed felt like he was pushed tightly from all sides when suddenly it stopped.

"We're here." Mrs. Weasley said.


	3. 12 Grimmauld Place

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or FMA in anyway.**

**To answer Cathelina's question, this is the Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. **

Chapter 3: #12 Grimmauld Place

They were standing in front of a dark house.

"Come boys." Mrs. Weasley went up to the door and tapped it once with her wand. The door opened and they quickly followed her inside. "Don't touch anything." She told them.

"Follow me boys." She said as she went up the stairs. "You'll be sharing a room with two other boys, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Al said politely.

She opened a door and a tall red-haired boy rushed out and grabbed the long package wrapped in brown paper. He was followed by a boy with dark messy hair, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Don't bother unwrapping it now, we have two extra people and guests coming for dinner and I want you introduced. All of you come down for dinner as soon as possible." Mrs. Weasley said as she walked down the stairs.

As soon as she was out of sight, the red-haired boy tore the wrappings off of the package, revealing a broomstick.

"…honestly, doesn't he ever listen to your Mum?" a girl said as she opened a door behind Ed and Al.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" the girl asked. The Ed and Al turned to face the girl. She was tall with bushy brown hair. Next to her, was a shorter girl with red-hair.

The brown haired girl said: "I'm Hermione Granger." "I'm Ginny Weasley," the red-head replied.

"I'm Alphonse Elric," Al said. "This is my older brother, Edward."

There was an uproar of laughter behind them. The two tall boys were doubled over, laughing their heads off.

"Just what is so funny Harry, Ron?" Hermione said.

All that could be heard was: "…older…brother…so…small…"

That was enough to get Ed pumped. Al knew this and grabbed Ed before he could do any bodily harm to the laughing boys.

"WHO DID YOU JUST CALL A FLEA-SIZED SHRIMP!"

The two boys immediately stopped laughing and backed away from the struggling midget and the suit of armor holding him back.

"Don't you two have any respect?" Hermione yelled at Harry and Ron after Ed had calmed down. "Now introduce yourselves to Ed and Al."

"Hello there, mates. I'm Ron." The red-haired boy said.

"And I'm Harry." The black-haired boy said.

_CRACK!_ Two red-haired boys had just appeared beside Ron and Harry.

"There's more of you!" Ed yelled.

"Just wondering what all the fuss is about." One said.

"And it looks like you were the source of it." The other one said.

"Ed, Al, these are my brothers Fred and George." Ron said.

"Nice to meet you." The twins said.

"We'd better get down to dinner before Mum throws a fit." Fred said.

Ed and Al threw their trunks and supplies into Harry and Ron's room, and headed downstairs. When everyone was downstairs, they saw a scarlet banner over the dinner table that said: CONGRATULATIONS RON AND HERMIONE – NEW PREFECTS.

"I thought we'd have a party instead of a sit-down dinner." Mrs. Weasley said. "I just sent Bill and your father owls, and they are so excited, Ron!"

Ed and Al went farther into the room and saw four more people. Mrs. Weasley hurried over and started introducing the two boys to the four people.

"This is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, Remus Lupin, he was a former teacher at Hogwarts, Nymphadora Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Everyone, this is Edward and Alphonse Elric." She said.

"How do you do?" Al said.

"Hello." Ed said.

A little overwhelmed by meeting so many people in such a short time, Ed went over and joined Harry who was getting a drink.

Then Mrs. Weasley hurried over to the door just as someone was coming in.

"I'm glad you're here Alastor," Mrs. Weasley said. "I'd like you to meet some people." She hustled over to where Tonks was telling Al how she can change her appearance. "Alastor Moody, I'd like you to meet Alphonse Elric."

Ed walked over to find out what Al was talking about.

"Are you a bewitched suit of armor?" Moody asked Al.

"Um, no." Al said.

Moody turned his magical eye on him. "Well, I don't see anything here, just a red scribble." He said confused.

"Hey Al!" Ed yelled as he ran towards him.

As Ed was running, Tonks accidentally bumped into Ron, who ended up spilling his butterbeer on Ed's automail arm.

"Dammit!" Ed yelled as he tore off his black overshirt; sparks were emitting from his automail and he didn't want his shirt to catch fire. Everyone was silent as this happened, and staring at his sparking arm.

Ed snapped back into reality to see everyone staring at his revealed metal arm. Then he ran up into his room.

"Brother, wait!" Al yelled chasing after him.


	4. Memory

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Harry Potter**

Chapter 4: Memories

"We never should have came here, Al." Ed said when he and Al went into their room and locked the door.

"It'll be okay, Brother. It's not like they know what happened to Mom."

Ed flinched at the mention of his mother. "I don't want to talk about her. And that's not the problem right now."

"Then what is it?" Al asked.

"Don't play dumb Al, my automail's busted. Now I have to send an owl to Winry, she'll come, yell, and beat me severely with a wrench." Ed said. "Now go down and enjoy the party. I have to write Winry's letter."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Ed said. "Just go."

With these words, Al left locking the door behind him. For a moment, Al thought he saw someone rush into a room, but never thought twice about it, and went downstairs.

Hermione was a little shocked about how a human could have a mechanical limb, and wanted to learn more. After hearing the door slam, she hurried up the stairs towards the boy's room.

In the hallway, she found a long piece of flesh-colored string on the ground. It was an Extendable Ear, one of Fred and George's inventions. She picked it up and was going to throw it in the twin's room, but curiosity overcame her. She very quietly walked over to Ed and Al's room and laid one end of the string in the crack under the door.

"…It's not like they know what happened to Mom." She heard Al say.

"Don't talk about her. And that's not the problem now." Ed said.

'I wonder what happened to their mom?" Hermione thought, while continuing to eavesdrop.

"…Winry, she'll come, yell, and beat severely with a wrench. No go enjoy the party."

Hermione quickly pulled the Extendable Ear back and ran into the drawing room just as Al came out.

After praying he didn't see her, Hermione checked if the coast was clear and went up the boy's door and knocked.

There was a knock on the door and Ed got up to answer it. He opened the door to find Hermione looking very guilty.

"What do you want?" Ed asked irritably.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I know I shouldn't have been listening but…"

Ed sighed. "Get inside."

Hermione went inside. The room was sort of clean, considering four teenage boys shared it. Harry's and Ron's side was strewn with books, clothes, and other assorted items. Ed and Al had their trunks open with everything neatly folded. The only things out were a quill, ink bottles, and some parchment on a desk. On the parchment were the words 'Dear Winry."

"I'm sorry about what happened downstairs." Hermione said. "I don't know why I didn't remember, but now I do. Harry, Ron and I met you and Al before. It was about four years ago, do you remember?"

Ed stopped and thought very hard. He could see flashes in his mind: a giant threeheaded dog, tentacle-like vines, flying keys, a chessboard, and…the Philosopher's Stone.

'The Stone…' Ed thought, 'It was right there, why didn't I grab it?'

His thoughts were interrupted by a question from Hermione.

"Who's Winry?"

"Oh, Winry. She's my mechanic." Ed said.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Hermione asked.

"OF COURSE SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"I was just asking. I'll leave you alone now." Hermione said as she walked out the door.

Ed went back to his desk and finished writing Winry's letter. Then he tied it to Aron's leg and let him out of the window.

Ed decided to go back downstairs.

'After all,' he thought, 'I told Hermione and she'll probably tell everybody about the situation.'

On his way out the door, he saw Harry go into the drawing room and followed him in. Harry stood there, staring at Mrs. Weasley who was crying over a dead Ron.

"R-riddikulus!" she sobbed.

There was a _crack_ and Harry's dead body replaced Ron's.

Ed took a few steps forward, knowing well that Harry wasn't dead as he was standing next to him. Ed took a few more steps forward to find out what the thing was. Then it started to change. It grew from the bottom up. Purple slippers with the letters 'W.C.' on them. Black capri pants. A long, white button up dress. I flamel on the left side of it's chest. And black hair in a ponytail.

Ed screamed and backed away quickly.

There was the feeling of an earthquake as everyone ran upstairs to find out who screamed. Al was in the room first.

"What's wrong?" He found Ed curled in the fetal position.

"T-teacher." He whispered.

Al looked up and saw her. "AHH!"

"What's going on?" Lupin had come in and saw the boy's cowering at the woman.

"It's a boggart Professor." Harry explained.

"Ah," he cleared his throat, "Riddikulus!" he pointed his wand at the woman and she transformed into the silvery orb of the moon. With another flick of his wand, it vanished in a puff of smoke. Lupin went to comfort Mrs. Weasley as Ed, Al and Harry went to their room.

"So who was that woman?" Harry asked.

"Someone we never want to see again." Ed replied.

Ron came in the room. "Mum finally calmed down, and says to go to sleep."

Ed jumped off the bed. "I have to ask her something first."

Ed went downstairs and found Mrs. Weasley, tear-dry, in the kitchen.

"Um, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Why aren't you in bed?" she snapped.

"I needed to ask if you will pick up my mechanic from the train station in the morning," he said hesitantly.

She smiled. "Why sure dear, now off to bed."

"Thanks." Ed said, heading for his room. 'Now all I have to do is worry about Winry's wrench.' he thought while falling asleep in his bed.


	5. Letters

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or HP**

Chapter 5: Letters

_In Resembool_

Winry sat on the front steps of her house with her dog, Den.

"We haven't had business in days. I guess that means Ed's been staying out of trouble." she said.

Then Den started barking.

"What is it boy?"

She looked up and saw a large, brown barn owl fly towards her. It landed on the steps and held out it's leg. There was a letter tied to it. Winry untied the letter and saw it was addressed to her. She opened it and found in scratchy handwriting:

_Dear Winry,_

_I know this is sudden but I need you to come to England right away, it's my arm. It was an accident I swear! _

_There's a train heading for King's Cross Station tomorrow morning and I need you to be on it. You may need to stay with us for a year. I'll explain it all when you get here._

_See you later,_

_Ed_

_P.S. A red-haired woman named Mrs. Weasley will be there to pick you up._

"Looks like I spoke too soon Den." Winry said. She went inside and explained to Granny Pinako that she had to leave and do some maintenance on Ed's arm again.

"He said he wants me to stay with them for a year." Winry said while packing her tools.

"Did he say why?" Pinako asked.

"No, but he said he'd explain when I got there. I don't really have a choice but to go." She said heading upstairs to pack her clothes.

In Central HQ

Roy Mustang sat in his office, torching his paperwork. He was glad that Riza wasn't in there, placing well-aimed shots near his head.

There was a tapping of his window. He looked over and saw an owl with two letters in it's beak. He got up and let the owl fly in and land on his desk. It dropped the letters and he saw one addressed to him and the other to Riza.

"Lieutenant, get in here!" he said quickly.

"Did you set your hair on fire again sir?" she asked.

"Read this." He said, throwing her the letter. He was already reading his.

"This can't be happening." Roy said. "It's Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? Our old school?" Riza asked.

"Yes. It seems they are adding an Alchemy class and they would like me to teach it."

"But why would they contact me?" Riza questioned.

"They probably think I haven't grown up and need to be kept in line." Roy chuckled. "We'd better pack. Term starts in two days. They've allowed us to stay in Hogsmeade until term starts."


	6. Winry's Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or FMA**

Chapter 6: Winry's Arrival

It was morning and the sun was shining. Mrs. Weasley had left earlier to pick up Winry at Ed's request. Hermione and Ginny were left to take care of breakfast.

The boys were still sleeping upstairs. Ginny decided to wake them up early by throwing a dungbomb in their room. In a few moments, Harry, Ron and Ed ran out of the room gasping for breath.

"Get down here and eat breakfast!" Hermione called.

"She's acting like Mum." Ron said heading downstairs.

**Outside**

"Thank you for picking me up Mrs. Weasley." Winry said.

"It was no problem dear. It's just a wonder that a girl your age is a mechanic." She opened the door and Winry followed her inside.

"Mum's home." Ron said.

The group heard another voice with Mrs. Weasley's.

"Uh-oh." Ed said.

"What's 'uh-oh'?" Harry asked.

"EDWARD!"

"That is…" Al said.

Winry had burst into the kitchen, wielding her wrench. She threw it and nailed Ed square in the eyes, knocking him unconscious.

"Blimey, what'd you do him?" Ron asked.

"He'll be fine. It's not the first time he's broken it." she said.

Ed woke up about an hour later, his head throbbing.

"Ow…"

He sat up and found he was sitting on his bed. He saw Winry sitting on a chair near him.

"Good, you're awake. Now take your shirt off so I can fix your arm." she said.

"Where's Al?" Ed asked while undressing.

"He's downstairs playing with his cat. Tell me Ed, what's going on here? What are you doing in England?" she asked.

"Well, as soon as we got back to Central, Mustang calls us and gives us these letters supposedly from a 'magic' school. For some reason, Al and I were enrolled without ever knowing. That's why we're in England." he finished.

"Magic? But that's just a fantasy isn't it?" she said.

"That's what I thought, but now I'm not too sure. I needed you to come because the school starts in a couple of days." he said.

"And what will I do for the school year? We both know you can't stay out of trouble." Winry said with a smile.

"I think Harry said something about people from the school coming here once in a while. I'll ask him who I should talk to about letting you stay at the school, but not as a student.." he stopped, gritting his teeth against the pain.

"All done!" she said standing up.

"Thanks for coming out here Winry." Ed said, stretching.

"It was no problem. I'm charging you extra for the train ticket." She told him as she left dowstairs.

Ed had gone downstairs to look for Harry. He found him in the kitchen with Winry and an old man with a long silver beard and hair dressed in purple robes and a pair of horn-rimmed glasses sitting on his nose. There was a certain kindness in the man's eyes. He looked towards Ed.

"You must be Edward Elric." The man said.

"Yeah, who are you?" Ed asked.

"My name is Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school. Though I think we had met before."

"Actually Professor, I believe Ed was sleeping at that time." Harry said.

"Right, thank you Harry." Dumbledore nodded. "Now, Ms. Rockbell has informed me of your special needs Mr. Elric. We have agreed to let her work as an assistant to Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing. I will look forward to seeing you all at Hogwarts tomorrow night." With that said, he rose from his chair and left.


End file.
